


but maybe it didn't

by irrelevant



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's pretend Jason got a writer who wasn't Starlin, and also that Post-Crisis Dick got a metaphorical boot to the head from Pre-Crisis Dick.  Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but maybe it didn't

**Author's Note:**

> ADitF? Never happened.
> 
> I wish.

He's not sure why he's not gone. He was going to go. Standing in the Cave, in front of Bruce's monster computer, and he was _leaving_ goddamnit.

But he's still here. Because there's a phone number burning a hole in Robin's belt. He never took it out--forgot to, because it's not like the asshole ever comes around or anything. But.

He said to... call. Said _you're going to need this because B has no communication skills except when he's faking it._

So now he's waiting for the Cave's computer to hook him up with Titans Tower. There's a quiet chime and static on the screen, and Raven says, "Hello, Robin. Are you in need of assistance?"

"No," Jason says, and his voice shakes a little, and _fuck_ he hates this. "I just need to talk to Nightwing."

"I will transfer you to his private terminal," Raven says, and there's a few seconds of dead air before Dick's face comes online. "Hey," he says, "this is kind of a surprise. A good one," he adds. "What's up?"

And Jason was going to be cool about this, but he opens his mouth and-- "It's Mom. She wasn't my real mom, and I found... I've got these addresses--" He can't get it out.

"Jay," Dick says in a voice Jason hasn't heard before. "It's okay. Deep breath, okay?"

"I'm not a kid," Jason snarls. "Don't talk to me like I am."

Dick looks surprised. "I wasn't," he says. "I'd say that to anyone who was about to hyperventilate," and now there's a rueful smile, and Jason sucks air because it really is a good idea.

"Have you, um, talked to Bruce about this?" Dick asks tentatively, like maybe Jason's a bomb about to blow up in his face.

"No. I can't. You said--" He's not going to beg--he's already acting like a total wuss--but Dick's expression clears, like he gets it. Like that's all Jason had to say.

And Dick says, "Come. Right now. Don't hang around and rethink everything, just get on the train and get up here. I'm sending you my home address over the secure link."

Jason's breath leaves his lungs in a shaky rush. "Just so you, you know, _know_. You're still a dick."

And he knew Dick was going to laugh, loud and real, before he did. Dick says, "Yeah, I am. Too many years around B." His smile hurts to look at, so Jason looks down at the control console instead. Dick says, "Little wing."

Jason rolls his eyes and says, "I hate it when you call me that."

More laughter, and an even wider grin. "Why do you think I do it?"

"How should I know?" And he's remembering why Dick annoys the fuck out of him, but then Dick says, "It's what brothers do," and that's... it's...

"Get your butt up here, little brother," Dick repeats in this really quiet voice. "If I don't see you by this evening, I'm coming after you."

Jason swallows past the knot in his throat. "Okay. I... okay."

"Good," and Dick says it like it's set in stone. Jason will be in New York by this evening or Dick will kick his ass. "Hey, what do you like on your pizza?"

Jason takes a few breaths, makes sure his voice isn't going to break when he says, "Are you shitting me? It's not pizza if it doesn't have everything."

"You know," Dick says, sounding thoughtful and looking like everything Jason needs right now, "this is going to work out."

For the first time since he found the damned birth certificate, Jason agrees.


End file.
